Never Say Goodbye
by SaKuRa-cHaN41
Summary: Sakuno Ryuzaki went back to Japan to fulfill his grandpa's last wish. The Tennis Prince will ask her to be his girlfriend. Is that relationship for real or a lie? Will love blossom when everything's a lie? Full summary inside. Review please. RyoSaku!
1. Chapter 1: His Last Wish

Hello everybody! It's me again. I've already made this new edited story. I hope this one will be a better story than before. Please enjoy!

**. x . o . x . o .**

**Never Say Goodbye**

Summary: Sakuno Ryuzaki went back to Japan to fulfill his grandpa's last wish. But since she's a famous model she needs to hide her true identity in her new school _**Seishun Academy. **_So her name there is Sakuno Evans. And she will meet the Prince of Tennis who will make her life as hell by asking her to be his girlfriend. Is that relationship for real or a lie? Will love blossom when everything's a lie? Can they end up together when everyone interfere in their love?

**. x . o . x . o .**

**Chapter 1: His Last Wish**

I sighed. "Remind me again Daphne why are we going back to Japan?" I asked Daphne, the head housemaid of our family.

"We'll be there to fulfill your grandpa's last wish, remember?"

_FLASHBACK. . . _

_I and my cousins were in the hospital because my grandfather was sick. We were in his room looking at him sadly._

"_Ojii-sama, please be strong. Don't leave us." I said holding his hand._

_He slowly woke up and looked at us. "My…dear…grandchild-ren…I know… you want me…to fight and be healthy again. But…in order…f-or me to do th-at…I…-"he stuttered. He was breathing heavily._

"_Sshh…please Ojii-sama don't force yourself to speak." Rima, my cousin said worriedly._

"_What do you want us to do Ojii-sama?" Senri, my other cousin asked._

"_We would do anything so that you will be strong and healthy again." Ryuu, Senri's twin brother said._

_Ojii-sama smiled and said, "I…want one of you…to go back…to Japan…and tell your Obaa-sama…I'm truly sorry…and I...still love her."_

"_But why is it only one person?" Rima asked._

"_It would be hard….if all of you will go back."_

"_Why?" I asked. "because our grandma might be mad at us if we all go back there?" (A/N: The grandma that Sakuno referring to is not Sumire. It's their other grandma.)_

"_Yeah, you know your grandma. She doesn't want all of you to go back there."_

"_But why?" Senri asked._

"_You'll know soon my dear." He smiled at us._

_We all sighed. "Alright who will go there?" Ryuu asked._

"_How about Sakuno?" Rima suggested. Senri grinned._

_My eyes widened. "WHAT? I'm going there?"_

"_Well since they want you so why don't we give it a shot shall we?" Ryuu smirked._

"_But…how could you!" I shouted. They just laughed even Ojii-sama._

"_Just think that this is my last wish my Sakuno." Ojii-sama said._

"_Last wish? What are you talking about Ojii-sama? You're going to be strong again after I fulfill your wish, right?" I asked hoping he would say 'yes'_

"_Yes of course. I promised that." He said with a small smile._

"_And I promised to you that I'll fulfill your wish Ojii-sama." I said with a smile._

_END OF FLASHBACK. . . _

"Oh yeah. I remember. I promised to him that I'll fulfill his wish."I said. "But do you really have to go with me?"

"It's your twin sisters order Sakuno-sama." she said.

"Oh by the way, when we will be in Japan please keep my true identity will you?" I asked.

"As you wish Sakuno-sama, but how are you going to keep it?" she asked.

"By changing my family name from "Sakuno Ryuzaki" to "Sakuno Evans" And you'll know some soon." I smiled.

**. x . o . x . o .**

"Kyaa! It's Ryoma-sama!"

"Marry me Ryoma-sama!"

Ryoma Echizen was running for his life because his fans was chasing him.

"Great, I thought I wouldn't be running for my life here again." he said.

Ryoma didn't look at where he was going to until he bumped to someone else.

I accidentally dropped my chocolate milk when someone bumped into me.

"Oops, sorry I wasn't looking to where I am going." The person apologized.

I turned around and saw a handsome man. Not only handsome but a very handsome man. But that didn't stop me from getting mad at him.

"WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING MR.!" I yelled to him.

"Look here **Ms. Twin braids** I said I'm sorry." he said emphasizing the word Ms. Twin braids.

"What's wrong with my braids Mr. Arrogant?" I glared at him.

He smirked. Oh I hate that smirk of his! "It's so childish." he said and left.

I gaped. How dare that arrogant brat say that it's so childish! "YOU ARE A BIG ARROGANT BRAT!" I shouted at him and for sure he heard it. I don't care if everyone is staring at me.

"Sakuno-sama, please calm down. We need to go now." Daphne said.

I calm down a bit and we left. _'If ever we would meet again you're going to pay Mr. Arrogant!'_ I thought angrily.

Ryoma just smirked at what he heard. _'What an interesting girl. I hope we could meet again.'_ He thought.

**. x . o . x . o .**

So what do you think? Please tell me. And sorry if there are some grammars and spelling errors.

I hope you enjoy reading it. Please review. ;)

You'll Be Blessed!

~Sakura~


	2. Chapter 2: My Wish

Hey, I'm back again. I would like to thank the people who reviewed in the last chapter. And I forgot to put a disclaimer in the first chapter. I'm sorry for that. And this time I won't forget to put it. Please enjoy reading and review.

**Never Say Goodbye**

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis

**. x . o . x . o .**

**Chapter 2: My Wish**

Daphne and I were riding in the limousine. I sighed. Daphne noticed it and asked "Sakuno-sama, is there something wrong?"

"Daphne, can we visit him before we go back home?" I asked her in a low voice.

"As you wish Sakuno-sama." she said with a smile and told the driver to go to _that_ place.

I muttered a "thank you" and looked outside the window. I smiled sadly. _'I miss you so much.'_

**. x . o . x . o .**

"Sakuno-sama we are here now." Daphne woke me up from my short nap.

I slowly went out in the car and go directly to where he is. When I arrived to where he is I slowly kneel down and said with teary eyes "It's been a while right?"

Daphne, who was behind me just looked at me with a sad eyes.

"How I wish you're with me right now." I said in a sad voice as my tears started to fall down.

"If only that night didn't happen, I bet until now our family was still the happiest family in the world. But it seems like it won't happen again… You know I miss you so much." I kept on crying while Daphne hugged me.

"sshh… please don't cry now Sakuno-sama, I'm sure if he saw you crying he would be sad." she said.

"It hurts too much Daphne. But you're right, I should stop crying or else he would be sad." I put a smile on my face but I knew I just force myself to smile.

"That's better." she smiled. "Shall we go then?" I nodded and we left.

**. x . o . x . o .**

It was late evening and I was walking in the park. I sat on the bench and looked at the beautiful night sky. It was so peaceful. I'm all alone until…

"Well it seems like we meet again Ms. Twin Braids." I heard a man said that. I looked up and saw the man before. The man who is so arrogant, an arrogant jerk!

'_Something's not right. Her eyes…it seems like sadness were visible in those beautiful eyes…wait? Did I just call her eyes beautiful? What the heck? What's happening to you Ryoma?'_ Ryoma scolded himself.

"I didn't know that you will like me that fast 'cause it seems like you're following me." I smirked at what I said.

Ryoma frowned. "Me? Will like a thing like you? And will follow you? Are you kidding me? Those people who like you are a bunch of idiots." Ryoma jokingly said.

I laughed bitterly. "Yeah, you're right. Those people who like me are a bunch of idiots." I said bitterly.

RYoma was surprised by this. He wasn't really serious of what he said. He didn't know that she will take it seriously. He meant it as a joke. "Hey-!" Sakuno cut him off.

"I'm really a burden to them. And I don't even know why they still like me." My tears are threatening to fall but I must control it. I can't cry in front of a stranger. No, I can't!

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You wouldn't still understand it." I can't control my tears anymore so I let it fall.

Ryoma was shocked to see that the girl in front of him was crying. "Hey, why are you crying? Have I done something wrong? You know I was just joking a while ago." he said honestly.

I chuckled. "I wasn't crying for that idiot." I wiped my tears using the back of my hand.

"Oh. I thought you were crying because of that." Ryoma looked up and saw that there were shooting stars. "Hey looked up there are shooting stars. Make a wish Ms. Twin braids."

I looked up to see if he was telling the truth. And he was. I closed my eyes and made a wish.

Ryoma looked at her. His eyes softened. _'I didn't know that she was this beautiful.'_ he thought. He didn't make a protest because it was the truth.

The girl in front of him was indeed beautiful.

He looked up and made a wish too.

Ryoma heard a sob. He looked at her and saw she was crying again. Ryoma didn't know what to do, so the only thing in his mind is to give her a….

"Here," he gave her a handkerchief "you can use it to wipe your tears."

I stared at him and accept it. "Thank you" I said and wiped my tears.

"It seems like what you wish made you cry, right?" Ryoma guessed.

"What made you think of that?"

"You wouldn't be crying if you didn't make a wish."

"I smiled bitterly. "Yeah, you're right." Ryoma saw the smile and It seems like it's full of bitter, sadness and pain.

"Do you mind telling me what did you wish for?" he asked curiosity was visible in his voice.

"My mother always tells me that never talk to strangers. But now here I am talking to a stranger. And asking me what I wish for." I chuckled.

Ryoma smiled and said "My mother too tells me that. But when I first saw you, you were completely a stranger to me but now it seems like I'm talking to a friend."

I looked at him with teary eyes. "Me too, if I tell you mine you will tell me too. But I don't think you will understand it"

"Sure, I doubt that you would also understand mine."

I smiled and said _**"My wish is… I wish everything will go back to the way it used to be." **_As soon as I said those words here I go again crying.

Ryoma looked confused. _'The way it used to be?'_ he thought. "Now it's my turn. _**I wish I wasn't born in a wealthy family.**_" he said seriously.

"Well…it looks like we've shared something we didn't expect." I said. And Ryoma nodded.

"You know… I really miss him that I can't help but to cry again." I honestly told him. I didn't know why but it seems like I could trust him.

"Hey you're crying again." Ryoma said.

"I'm sorry but I can't help it."

So Ryoma do what he doesn't expect himself to do. He hugged her. "Let it out." he said while caressing her smooth hair. He didn't know why the hell is he doing this? But one thing is in his mind. _'He can't stand seeing this girl in his arms crying.'_

And so I let it out. I cried in front of a stranger whom I wasn't supposed to do but I don't care. _I feel like I'm safe in his arms._

And that's how I spent my first night in Japan.

**. x . o . x . o .**

What do you think? Sorry for the grammatical errors .

Please leave a review. ;)

You'll Be Blessed!

~Sakura~


End file.
